epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/Ursula (Sierra) VS The Brain Gremlin (Dragon) For BTTF's Tourney
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY VS BEGIN The Brain Gremlin: Its Octupus for dinner, so set the oven to burn, cause i'll be cooking the daughter of Nikki Minaj and Squidward! A Poor Unfortunate Soul who if she takes me Under The Sea, Cause with water, I will multiply my raps, oh and another gremlin army from me! While your plans are failing, I tell clients to invest on canned food and shotguns, because I don't need souls or deals, bitch plz, I just do evil for fun! You got killed by a wooden ship, while our species deaths in both movies are a bit more "shocking", So just go back to your eel friends my dear, because its not even worth it if you try to mock me! Ursula: Feeling angry, little man? I think I'll keep it to a minimal. You don't need body language to see that you're an imbecile. If you had half of a brain, you'd know it's best to resign. I don't do evil for fun, I only want back what's mine. You don't know what you're saying, so you should really know the facts: People respect you about as much as they do Max. I say we make a compromise. I'll let you have a choice: You can simply forfeit now, or I'll take your horrid voice. The Brain Gremlin: Now was that civilized? No, clearly not; fun, but in no sense civilized. Go back to your cave and your and eat your eel friends cause that will triple the size. Some may not like us but at least others enjoy us as a nostalgia feel unlike your show! Trust me dear, with those looks, you look like you belong on TLC, and thats a low blow. Your plan is bringing young teens in a dark cave, someone call CPS, and arrest this bitch, who clearly thinks her villainy is the best. Your less of a villain and more of a minion so go to the water level and battle Link Oh, before you go, My pen is dying out, so may I please just borrow some ink? Ursula: (water begins swirling, lights ominously change red) Beluga sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea... Larengix glaucitis, et max laryngitis, la voce to me... (lights go out, short pause. After pause, lights come back on in flash.) Don't sing! You don't know who you're dealing with, I hope that you can see That there's a Part of This World that you simply just can never be. If there's a part where you explain yourself, I'm pretty sure I missed it. The way you kill someone AND want to be civil? How legitimate. You could never Kiss the Girl ! Not even if she were dead! If you thought that you would win against me, you're misled! I did absolutely nothing wrong! Ariel just doesn't read! And judging by your foolishness, I suggest you NEVER breed. WHO WON WHO WILL BE IN THE NEXT ROUND YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who Won Ursula The Brain Gremlin Category:Blog posts